Vampire Blues
by Fairy Forsaken
Summary: Not a Crossover even though there are hints of Twilight. What if Cedric got bitten by a vampire during the Yule Ball. Would that change his chances of winning? Join Cedric as he juggles wizard school and vampire abilities.
1. The Yule Ball and A Huge Hickey

**Summary: In the middle of the tournament, Cedric got bitten by a vampire. Join him as he lives through Hogwarts with his vampire abilities. Not a Cross-over, though there are hints of Twilight. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the hints of Twilight that you can spot. Anything you recognise is not mine.**

**Sorry about the mistakes.**

**On with the story!!!**

Harry was mortified; he didn't know how to dance! At least his robes looked better than Ron's. _Frills don't look good on him!_ He thought to himself as he watched Ron curse at the robes that Molly Weasley had sent by Pig the owl.

"Oh my god my mother has sent me a male corset! EW! I am not wearing that! I'll look like Aunt Maggie!" Ron was still going on about those darn robes.  
After ten minutes of cursing, he put them on.

"Wow she is beautiful!" Harry's date exclaimed.

"Yeah, she is" But Harry was looking at Cho Chang, who was shaking hands with a tournament official. Cedric Diggory was the lucky boy who asked her before Harry did. Harry looked at his date Pavarti (A/N: I didn't know who he went with. They both look the same to me) who was not looking at Cho, but was looking at the staircase. Harry turned and saw a fourth year with a soft pink dress on with a small trail and some frills on the shoulders. Harry recognised her as Hermione Granger. Harry stood there mouth opening and closing like a gold-fish. Hermione was joined by Viktor Krum and together they made their way to the main hall.

_**Twenty Minutes Later- With Hermione and Ron- Time of the fight:**_

"THAT'S FUNNY BECAUSE YOU ASKED ME FOR HIS AUTOGRAPH!" Hermione shouted. Ron had just said that Viktor was up to no good and using her to get close to Harry.  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE PAST HERMIONE! I CARE ABOUT NOW!" Ron screamed. The tip of his ears had turned red, so had is face.  
"YOU ASKED ME THREE MINUTES AGO!" Hermione retorted. "YOU WOULDN'T CARE ABOUT ME OR VIKTOR IF HE DIDN'T PULL OFF THOSE TONKI FARTS!" Hermione continued.  
"IT'S WRONKSI FEINTS! (A/N: I think)" Ron cried, Hermione huffed and stormed upstairs to her dorm.

_**Main Hall- Where the Yule Ball is taking place**_

Cedric and Cho danced for awhile before Cedric broke the silence.

"Did anybody else ask you to the ball after I did?" He asked a soft smile placed upon his face. Cho's brow furrowed before she answered.

"Yes, er... Cormac Mclaggen, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter" she replied, mentally counting how many that was.

"Potter asked you? That explains why he keeps staring at you then," He grinned. Cedric liked Cho; but as a friend more than a lover.  
"Cho listen I err-"  
"Its ok Cedric, I like you as a friend as well"  
"Wait... How did you-"  
"You should really learn to build walls around your mind"  
"Ha. So should we be friends? I wouldn't want to ruin the ball for you" Cedric asked.  
"Yes, that would be nice" She replied. Cedric asked Cho if he could step outside and get some fresh air. His stomach was doing gymnastics in his body.  
As soon as he stepped out to the grounds, a beautiful girl, no older than 16, bit his neck. Then all he saw was black.


	2. Finding Out and Holding Your Breath

**Alright! Chapter 2!!! Wow! So I was reading my reviews and I had an idea. I messaged one of my reviewers and asked them for help, unfortunately I've come up with an idea already. Sorry if it caused a rumpus. Ha...ha... my word of the moment. **

**Disclaimer: I don't, or will ever, ever, ever, ever own Twilight or Harry Potter. I own Chanel, Jessica, Joe, Joan, Hilary and Mitchell. **

All Cedric felt was searing pain in his body. The last things he remember were fuzzy but one thing was clear, a girl _bit_ him! That was weird, painful and... And?

_God, my skin looks a bit pale... I don't feel that bad..._- He thought, he wasn't aware of anything apart from the pale skin. Suddenly a twig snapped, Cedric's head snapped up; his senses were sharper than before. A figure emerged from the Forbidden Forest; she was beautiful, about a year younger than him upon appearance. So she was about 16 years old. Her pale skin reflected onto the moon, and her hair was a dark blue, so dark it looked like black. But her eyes were a bubbly blue, the colour of the sea in a Tropical country. Cedric soon remembered her to be the girl that bit him.

"You're the girl that bit me... Y-y-you bit me? What'd you do that for?!" He scrambled to his feet and drew his wand swiftly, though he soon regretted it because he winced in pain. But he wasn't about to let this girl know that.

"Hurts don't it? Same happened to me when I got bitten" Cedric grimaced at the girl. Her soft chime-like laugh tinkled the silence; this earned a raised eyebrow from Cedric.

"Sorry, where are my manners, my name Chanel and we are living in the forest for awhile" She smiled, her perfect teeth seemed to white for her pale skin, but Cedric was still holding a grudge about the whole biting thing.

"Wait one second... Who are _we?_" He asked as he took a stride towards Chanel. Panic flashed across her face as she tried to cover it up, but some other dangerously pale people walked through the same passage as Chanel did.

"_We_ are: Jessica, Joe, Joan, Tom, Hilary and Mitchell" He pointed to each person in turn and upon saying the name Mitchell, pointed to himself.

Jessica had waist length silver hair that fell around her face. Her skin was paler than Cedric's and her green friendly eyes had a mischievous glint to them. Obviously Jessica is some sort of trouble maker. Her clothes were a darker green. Her turtle neck jumper and her black leather trousers gave her the 'Tomb Raider' look.

Joe reminded Cedric of a skater boy, he wore baggy jeans and a simple tan coloured jersey. He looked like a normal kid from the mop of ginger hair on his head and his coal black eyes to his orange sneakers.

Joan looked a bit like a lioness in Cedric's view. Her amber eyes looked hungry and flickered from one person to another. Her tanned clothes gave off the lioness vibe. Her short curly bleach blonde hair clashed horribly with her clothes, and her skin colour.

Tom had shoulder length jet black sleek straight hair that shaped his broad face. His black blouse had no creases, and was tucked into his white trousers. He wore leather shoes and he looked like an office person. His muscles bulged through his sleeves like a brick under a thin cloak.

Hilary had short muddy brown pixie-like hair. Her blue eyes gleamed like none that Cedric had come across before in a girl. And believe me, as Hogwarts Heartthrob, that's _**a lot**_ of girls. She wore a soft pink mini skirt and a light blue sequinned spaghetti strap top. She grinned at Cedric and he dropped his wand arm to his side and grinned back. Suddenly, he wasn't that frightened anymore.

Mitchell had dirty blonde hair that fell into his face in curls. He wore a simple white t-shirt with some skinny jeans, with some grey pumps.

He looked ordinary, but he wasn't. His eyes were red, with what looked like, hunger or _thirst. _

Cedric took another moment to take them in and then he said,

"Er... Hi I'm Cedric Diggory" He put his hand out for them to shake it and Hilary bounded forward like a dog and shook it eagerly. Cedric was still grinning. He had never grinned like this since Cho Chang said yes to the ball. Wait. _Damn! Cho, I forgot her! I must have been gone awhile._

"Listen, err, there's a ball going on in there" He pointed to the castle "And I've left my date alone with a Quidditch star so... I must be getting back" He turned to leave but someone grabbed his collar, Cedric turned and saw it was Tom.

"You ain't going anywhere until we explain Cedric" He said in a dangerously soft voice. Cedric turned and walked back with them.

"Chanel... I think you better tell him..." Joan whispered. Cedric knew something was going on. He just didn't know what.

"Alright" She turned to me and motioned for him to sit on a tree stump. Cedric slowly and almost gracefully sat down.

"Cedric, I know this will be hard for you... But you're a vampire" She paused to let it sink in. Everybody glanced at Cedric who had fell off his tree stump with his legs in the air. He attempted to sit back up again. He gave one last push and he sat back on the tree stump, and he just managed to compose himself.

"Yeah, ok. So I suck people's blood right? And I can't stay in sunlight and I can only get killed by a stake right?"

"Wrong, are practically indestructible, the only way to kill a vampire is to rip them apart. Also you can stay in sunlight but your appearance changes dramatically so it's best not to stand outside or in a strong sunlight area on a real sunny day. It's best if you stay with us though... We wouldn't want you turning bad and hunting humans. So if you join the William Coven then we could all hunt animals together...." Chanel said in one big breath. Cedric took all of his information in.

"Wow... You didn't breathe as well! How did you do that?" Cedric looked at her amazed. She could say all that in one breath!

"Erm... Vampires don't need to breathe. It becomes a habit after trying to fit in with wizards and humans and all that. We can't eat, seeing as we drink _animal_ blood. And we can't dream, we can sleep but we can't dream."

Cedric sat there gaping like a fish out of water. We don't breathe? Eat? Sleep? Wow!

"And we cannot blush" Joan added.

"Wow!" Cedric exclaimed.

"You seem pretty calm about it; Mitch fainted when we told him!" Joan exclaimed.

"Well I kind of saw it in the future in Divination" Cedric smiled.

"You best be getting back to the ball Cedric" Tom said a cheesy grin on his face.

"I'll never get there fast enough!"

"Another perk of being a vampire is we can run really fast" And with that, Cedric shot off.

_**The Ball- 5 minutes after the run- Great Hall.**_

"Hey Cho, Umm... Would you l-l-like to dance?" Harry Potter asked. He saw Cho sat alone at one of the tables and thought 'what the hell give it a shot Potter'

"Sure Harry, I'd love to" She replied. Harry offered his arm and they gracefully danced around the dance floor. Cedric shot through the door and a big group of girls surrounded him, asking if he would like to dance. He said no very strongly and the girls scattered to their dates, though they still watched him. He walked up to Dumbledore, hoping to talk to him alone.

"Professor Dumbledore? I would like to speak to you in private if that is alright." Cedric almost pleaded.

"Of course Mister Diggory, shall we talk in my office?" Dumbledore asked. They made there way to Dumbledore's office.  
"Acid Pops" The headmaster muttered to the stone figure. The gargoyle stepped aside and a staircase showed. The climbed up it and Cedric was wondering what to tell the headmaster.

**A/N: So that's Chapter 2. A lot longer than Chapter 1, I'm not carrying on until I get at least another 5 reviews. **

**If reviewers could give me your vote on what should happen next:**

**A= Cedric tells the story to Dumbles and goes back to the ball and notices a scent he follows it to find a group of girls including Hermione and from there they be friends.**

**B= He tells dumbly that he's a vampire and he goes back to the ball. He gets is own room and meets Hermione in the library. They make friends with each other.**

**C= Tell me your ideas!! **


	3. Finding The Feast

**Alright, so I got really restless because nobody gave me five more reviews but I got 2 more telling me what plot I should follow (See Chapter 2). I might try and have ago at some Twilight fictions. **

**I may have used some phrases from the Twilight Saga. Just a warning ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. Harry Potter isn't mine and the hints of Twilight you see. **

"_Of course Mister Diggory, shall we talk in my office?" Dumbledore asked. They made there way to Dumbledore's office.  
"Acid Pops" The headmaster muttered to the stone figure. The gargoyle stepped aside and a staircase showed. The climbed up it and Cedric was wondering what to tell the headmaster._

* * *

As Cedric sat down he re-thought what he was going to tell the headmaster. He hadn't noticed that he was slowly nodding to himself.

"Mister Diggory? Are you quite alright?"

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry sir I'm fine" Cedric felt sick, if he could blush he would be a human –vampire, wizard- tomato.

"Would you like a Lemon drop Mister Diggory?" Dumbledore asked politely, holding out a small dish to him. Cedric politely declined, he's learned from his father is that you should never get in between a man and his favourite food. He again thought about what he was going to say.

"Cedric my boy, do you have something you wish to tell me?" The ancient man asked with one frail eyebrow had risen slightly.

"Well sir... I met these children by the Forbidden Forest"

"Oh you've met the Williams Coven I take it?"

"Yes sir. How do you know they are here?"

"I am an old friend of Jimmy Williams; I told him that they could hunt in the forest." Albus Dumbledore replied.

"Oh, well sir, I've got bitten by one called Chanel and-"

"Bitten? Oh dear, this is quite serious and Chanel I might add! Mister Diggory will you be joining their coven?"

"Erm... Yes I believe I am. Though for reasons I'm keeping my name the same- Diggory"

"Ah... Of course, I understand. We wouldn't want Miss Skeeter getting a hold of this vital information now would we?" The old man still had the same twinkle in his eye as ever. Cedric just nodded.

"Mister.... Diggory, I should inform you that your coven is staying in the quest tower. It would be sensible to stay there don't you think?" Cedric just nodded, he was a vampire! He still could not grasp that fact.

"Now then, I bid you goodnight Cedric my dear boy, you have a task to do in no more than a week away." (A/N: I haven't read the book so just bare with me readers!) Cedric bid the headmaster good night and wrestled his body to an upright position.

As his senses were sharper, he smelt a mouth watering scent of flowers and freshly cooked meat. He followed the beautiful smell back to the staircase where a group of girls were gossiping on the steps. He listened to there conversation easily with his sensitive ears.

_**

* * *

**_

Conversation –

"So Hermione what was it like to dance with Viktor Krum?" The youngest Weasley, Ginny, asked. Cedric made out Hermione Granger's deep sigh.

"It was ok, I guess." Her voice sounded troubled. Surely dancing with a world-wide famous Quidditch player was amazing. Well for a hormonal teenage girl.

"You guess? Hermione Jean Granger! I've been trying hard to have him as my date to the ball but no! He asked you and you're not even grinning like a goof!" That was definitely Lavender Brown. School slut and flirt.

"Ok, dancing with Viktor wasn't that bad-"

"But?" It was Ginny Weasley this time.

"But it wasn't great because he kept stepping on my toe, and he blamed it on me! I didn't exactly want to go to the dance with him! I'm not a fan of Quidditch and I can't dance I'll admit that but still! I'm not so low that I'd blame it on someone else!" Hermione didn't want to go with him? She was brave, though looking from the size of that guy; her toes must be broken or swollen.

"So basically, he was a total jerk?" Pavarti Patil and her sister Padma had just joined the conversation. Cedric took a deep breath in through his nose; that mouth watering smell still lingered in the air. And the girl was somewhere in that bunch. It got more complicated now because more and more girls joined in the conversation and he couldn't choose between Ginny and Granger because the girl could have stayed close to them.

_**

* * *

**_

End Conversation-

Cedric then decided that he'd better get to bed. He had thirsted for the other student's blood on the way but he had a lot of self control and had managed to keep calm. He came up to the guest portrait of a Mermaid and her children under water. He smiled at them and they smiled and waved back.

"Hello vampire."

"Erm... Hello, please call me Cedric D-Diggory"

"Of course Cedric"

"Thank you"

"I'm Diana and my children are called: Sophia, Katherine and Susan" She pointed to each one in turn.

"Nice to meet you" He was surprised at how velvety and seductive his voice sounded.

"P-Password Cedric?" Diana must have picked up on his velvety voice and began to stutter.

"Fire Toads" He smiled as the portrait opened up to reveal his coven sat down on the couch.

"Hey Cedric!" Hilary half screamed from the sofa.

"Hi Hilary, Tom, Mitchell, Joan, Joe, Jessica, Chanel" He nodded to each one and they either nodded or grinned back.

"How are you holding up Ced?" Tom asked.

"Well I talked to Dumbledore, told him I'd been bitten said I'd joined your coven but I'm keeping my name Diggory and then he said I could stay here with you guys"

"YAY! WHOO!" Hilary's enthusiastic half screams could wake the dead! Then again, they were all dead.

"So, how did you like the ball?" Tom was hyped about details for this ball.

"Well I smelt a beautiful smell of, flowers and freshly cooked meat, it was beautiful. Terrible thing is that there was a bunch of girls there. And I mean like thirty or forty."

"Wait, did you have to pass the others on the way?"

"The odd few but don't worry, I didn't eat them, I had a lot of self control and it was just that girl."

_**

* * *

**_

The Next Day-

"Miss Granger may I have a word?" Professor McGonagall asked Hermione.

"Of course professor," Hermione walked over to the teacher's desk.

"Seeing as you're rather gifted in Transfiguration, I'm moving you to sixth year Transfiguration. When is your next free period?"

"Oh err, umm... after lunch"

"Great! I'm teaching sixth year Hufflepuff and sixth year Ravenclaw."

"Thank you professor!"

"No problem Hermione, I'll see you then" And with that, Hermione Granger _skipped_ to the Great Hall. She couldn't believe it! Sixth year Transfiguration for a fourth year! She found Harry and Ron and told them the news.

"Wow! Well done Hermione! That means that you could become a member of the Order with us!" (A/N: In my story the Order have already been introduced)

"W'll 'one Herm-Limy" What Ron really meant to say was 'Well Done Hermione' but he had his mouth full. He swallowed his turkey and said something else:

"Wait! Sixth years? Whose going- I mean help me-us with our homework?"

Hermione ignored him; she was looking over at the Hufflepuff table and saw Cedric Diggory playing with his food with some other students that had just arrived. Cedric's eyes met hers, his cold coal black eyes had changed. Everybody said that his eyes were a mixture of blue and gray. His black eyes were making her uncomfortable so she turned away. Suddenly, everything went so quiet and only one voice interrupted the silence:

"Hello students of Hogwarts! We have some new students that you will see around the school" The vampires stood up tall, wolf and cat calls were heard all around the hall. They smiled and sat down besides Cedric. They all took a breath in through their noses and smelt that same smell again.

All heads turned as a bench screeched against the stone floor. Hermione stood and made her way to the next class. The flower and meat scent left with her. Cedric looked at the Williams. They nodded and he made is way to class as the headmaster dismissed them.

**Wow that's chapter 3. I might start a new fiction. I'm still going to do this one but I've got an idea I'm likely to forget. So....**

**REVIEW!** **Any flames will be fed to my fire-eating goat. Bob. **


	4. Doing Whatever It Takes

**Wow, I'm updating pretty well. It's hard when you only dream about your stories next as if they were in the movie. That's where I get my ideas from. I've wrote a story called Dragon Blues. It's where Charlie gets a job at Hogwarts; Hermione can turn into a Dragon. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter or anything you recognise. **

Transfiguration was strange. Hermione came in late, and Professor McGonagall was just beginning a lecture. She stopped and everybody looked at Hermione in the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late..."

"Don't worry about it. Children this is Hermione Granger, she's a fourth year-"Everybody started to gasp. McGonagall hushed them and said "Now then Miss Granger, you're seat will be beside Mister Diggory" Whilst the Professor was giving Hermione her new schedule, the wind changed dramatically and a long gust from behind Hermione came over to Cedric. One of his notepad pages flew over and his clung to the bridge of his nose like his life depended on it.

Hermione's schedule was given to her and she made her way to the seat besides Cedric. They were changing a sliver clothes pin into a dollhouse. Cedric was still clinging to his nose whilst he passed a pin to Hermione. Well he didn't pass it, he prodded it towards her. He coughed when he let go of his nose.

Hermione sat watching him curiously, when he clung onto his nose after he coughed like he was choking. She picked up a little bit of hair from her shoulder and smelt it. It smelt alright. She picked up the other bit of hair from her other shoulder; that smelt fine. She checked her arm pits. They smelt ok.

Cedric watched her out of the corner of his eye amused. She smelt her hair, armpits and she checked she had nothing on her face. The poor girl didn't know that Cedric wanted to eat her. _Self control, I'm sure Professor McGonagall wouldn't want me to eat her star pupil..._  
They were given homework on the theory of the spell they used. Hermione found this challenging and decided to go to the library.

_**Library-**_

"Ugh... Why couldn't I be more like Ron?" Hermione muttered to herself as she tried to find the book that was all about the spell and theory of '_Transformios Tryous'. _She didn't know that Cedric was stood there watching her mutter to herself.

"Ron? Ron Weasley? Granger I thought you were smart!" Hermione jumped and turned around. Cedric's eyes were a golden colour now. Not crabby, cold black.

"Yes... But there is only one copy of the book I'm looking for and someone has withdrawn it"

"What has this got to do with Weasley?"

"I could be in between thick and thicker, so I wouldn't be in sixth year- Wait can I have a look at that book?" Cedric held out the book, he had just fed, he can survive. She flicked through it and smiled. Then she frowned.

"What's wrong Granger?"

"Oh, it's just that this is the book I was looking for and you've withdrawn it. Oh well it's just me whining." 

"We can do the homework together?" It came out as a question.

"I don't know...." Cedric knew what he had to do. He cleared his throat internally and said in his velvety, seductive voice:

"Well we both need this book, we may as well share it" Cedric watched with happiness as he watched her crumble.

"Fine, ok I guess."Cedric nodded and they walked to the table Cedric usually uses and they shared the book. They scribbled frantically and Hermione went to turn the page when Cedric's hand met hers. She pulled back quickly.

"Your skin is ice cold" She looked into his eyes. "Hey, did you get contacts? Your eyes used to be gray-ish blue then they were black now they're gold."

"Umm... Well today is a cold day I guess and umm... no I guess its puberty."

"Your eyes were black _yesterday_ Cedric" She rose an eyebrow.

"Fast puberty?" He laughed nervously. Hermione had ran through the shelves and found a book on magical creatures. She withdrew it and ran out of the library. Cedric followed her. They ran through the halls; and with strange looks from other students they made their way to the Forbidden Forest. She dumped her bag by a tree and turned her back to Cedric.

"You're incredibly fast-"

"How do you know?"

"I saw you coming back to the castle at the Yule Ball."

"It was a trick of the light I suppose."

"You're really strong-"

"Yule Ball?"

"You had a log in your way; you threw it a good few feet"

"You're skin is ice cold and pale white, and your eyes change colour"

"No, that's puberty"

"I know what you are" She could almost feel Cedric behind her, staring at her.

"Say it. Out loud. Say it!" He commanded.

"Vampire..."

"Are you afraid?"

"A little..."

"That's progress, by the end of the week I'll have you terrified."

"I'm the brains behind the Golden Trio remember? I bring all the love." Hermione managed a small smile.

"Besides, I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid of you getting killed or something in the tournament. I couldn't bear losing you Cedric. In the week I've known you, I kind of like you as a friend. You know?"

"Yeah, I do. I kind of know how you feel. My mum doesn't know I'm a vampire so she thinks that I'm gonna die. My dad is all for it. I didn't want to enter, but with these new super skills, I think I could win."

"Why did you hate so much when we met?"

"I did, I've never wanted a human's blood ever. I know I haven't been a vampire long, but I didn't really care about human blood. But then you came and I don't know if I can control myself" Cedric took a big step back, and Hermione took a big step forward.

"I know you can" She took another step forward but this time Cedric picked her up, and put her on the branch of a tree and leant in. Their lips met. Cedric Diggory, a vampire that thirsted for her blood, was kissing her. And you know what? She was kissing him back.

"We had better get back to the castle; you've got the second task tomorrow. Besides it's nine 'o' clock, you need your sleep."

_**Second Task-**_

"Where is Hermione, Harry? Hasn't she come to wish you luck? What a mean brat!" Lavender was throwing herself around Harry and Cedric. Nobody knew about the secret relationship with the Heartthrob and the bookworm.

"No she hasn't Lavender, maybe because she's under the lake. Something I'll sorely miss... Maybe Hermione or Ron? Every considered that Lavender?"

"Champions! At the sound of the cannon-"BANG "Jump in..." Everybody jumped in and swam down.

Cedric found four bodies, one for each of them. He saw Viktor over the horizon of the water. He had a look at each face, _Hermione, Ron, Cho, Veela's Sister..._ He went for Hermione, he'd sorely miss her. He came up with her. She took deep breaths and swam with Cedric over to the float and got warmed up in the tent.  
"Thanks, you know, for saving me"

"No problem, I'd sorely miss you. I don't think Viktor is too happy with me. I left Cho to get you" Cedric grinned that crooked grin that made Hermione's heart leap in her chest. Cedric moved over to the couch and motioned for Hermione to sit by him. She walked over and got lifted onto Cedric's lap. He cast a warming charm on her and took the towel off her shoulders. He found a bobble and put her hair up in a smooth pony tail. He found her fringe and got a clip and clipped it to her head. Hermione smiled, she knew he had a little sister, and he always had to do her hair. She buried her head in his neck.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb"

"What a stupid lamb"

"What a sick, perverted lion" Cedric smiled and they leaned in for a kiss when.

"Cedric, vhy did you go get Her-Minnie?"

"Because I'd sorely miss her, you however would find another girlfriend."

"Cedric!" Hermione said sternly.

"Who did you save Viktor?" Cedric asked, he was getting cocky, Viktor picked up on that and he frowned.

"Some voy vamed Von Veasley"

"He's a big fan you know Viktor, I should know, you're all he ever talks about" Hermione picked up on what Cedric was doing and had reinforced him.

"You would sorely miss your fans, not me" Cedric groaned, Hermione had moved a little to the left.

"Vhy iz she importanant to zoo?" Viktor asked. He knew there was something going on by the way that Cedric had groaned and Hermione on his lap.

"She's a best friend, she's been here since the beginning of this and I couldn't beat her gone." Cedric kissed her soft cheek and she blushed.

"Harry's coming quickly!" Cedric put her beside him and whispered:

"_I'll be in your room tonight, we can talk then_" Then Harry walked in with the Veela's sister and Cho Chang on his arms. Cho looked menacingly at Cedric and Hermione.

"Harry! Are you alright?"

"Yes Herms I'm fine, Cedric why did you get Hermione? Viktor why did you get Ron?" Harry looked funny when he was confused.

"Well Harry, Hermione and I got close when she moved to sixth year Transfiguration, she was my partner." Cho looked disgusted, a fourth year and a sixth year!?

"And I Harry, could vot vee famous iz I didn't haff my fans, Von Veasley, I've heard iz a fan" Harry didn't like it, Cho didn't like it.

Cho still had feelings for Cedric; and she'll do anything to get him back. No matter what she said at the Yule Ball.

**Uohhh... A little cliffy! Please Review!**

**Any flames will be fed to my fire-eating goat. Bob**


	5. I Never Let Anyone Have The Last Word

**I'm so sorry for not writing this as fast as my other stories:**

**Dragon Love – Check it out!**

**Living with Barbie – Read it!**

**Thank you to:**

**MrsBlaCKwIfeY**

**Iccle Amy**

**Cat18**

**Buttercup Jessica**

**Nette**

**You guys are awesome! **

**By the way, S.P.E.W doesn't exist. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognise.**

Previously:

"_And I Harry, could vot vee famous iz I didn't haff my fans, Von Veasley, I've heard iz a fan" Harry didn't like it, Cho didn't like it._

_Cho still had feelings for Cedric; and she'll do anything to get him back. No matter what she said at the Yule Ball_

She got ready for bed, and put her silk pale pink pyjama shorts and top on. Lavender and Pavarti came in giggling.

"Oh my god, Hermione is going out with Cedric!" Lavender squealed and Hermione faked falling off the bed.

"What? Me and _Diggory_? Going out together? "She spat his name like it was venom. She faked of course.

"No way, we are not going out together!"

"Cho has spread a rumour saying that you're going out. She noticed when he saved you and not her."

"He saved me because we are friends"

"Not what she said!"

"_Well Pavarti, you can tell her to shove it" She looked at the giggle sisters menacingly. She saved her because they were lovers. The gossip girls stood there, looking at the window. A deep growling echoed into the room._

"_What do you think that is?"_

"_Probably a nargle" _

"_A what?"_

"_It's a blood sucking, flying leech that only people with... split ends can see" She smirked, the girls checked each others hair and ran away screaming. Once Hermione was sure they were gone, she closed the door and burst out laughing. _

"_Okay Cedric, you can come out now" She opened the window for him and he came in laughing._

"_That was amazing!" Hermione laughed with him. She looked up and found they were very close together. He leant in and they met in a kiss. _

_At first it was soft and gentle, their lips barley touching. But then his ice cold tongue came out and gently licked her bottom lip. She moaned at the cold touch and he took that as his opportunity to enter her warm mouth. He explored her mouth and she prodded him with her tongue. They had a battle almost, before she came out for air._

_He growled and she turned to him, but before she could say a word, he had thrown her on the bed and they were kissing furiously, as if their life depended on it. He was on top of her and had the control. He kissing and sucked on her neck. Then he found a spot behind her ear, she jerked a bit under him and he smiled and whispered in his velvet voice:_

"_I've got something to get you awake in the morning then" She gulped and he grinned. He enjoyed being with her. They were both good kissers and she wasn't phased as Cho would be with the vampire thing. The stopped kissing and he lifted her up with one hand and settled on her bed. He then lowered her onto his body at an angle so there was enough room to look at each other._

"_Hermione?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Can I visit you every night as long as the giggle girls aren't here?"_

"_Yeah, I'd like that. Cho is spreading rumours about us"_

"_Like what?" _

"_That we are going out, and we have sex every night" He could make out her blush._

"_Turd" She stared at him, she was gob smacked. _

"_You can't call her that!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Cause it's not nice!" He told her that he was being cruel to be kind. She told him that made no sense. And he told her to go to sleep. She did and Cedric found out that Hermione Granger talks in her sleep._

_**The next morning**_

"Hey Hermione!" Harry chirped at the breakfast table

"Have you seen Cedric, Harry?" Ron asked

"Yeah, he is over there, look at him!" We all turned to have a look at Cedric; he was surrounded by girls, all swooning around him and flashing their breasts and everything. Cedric didn't look very happy. Everybody was silent when.

"GIRLS I'M NOT INTERESTED! FOR GOD SAKE LEAVE ME ALONE!" And with that Cedric sat by Hermione, Ron's face turned red, Harry looked gob-smacked. He smiled at the boys.

"Ron, Harry. Well done in the second task. The third one should be soon ey?" Ron still looked angry but Harry seemed to of eased a bit. Even though his eye said '_I'm very suspicious' _

"Umm yeah, three weeks now I think" Cedric smiled and stole a piece of waffle from Hermione's plate. Ron if possible looked even angrier, whilst Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"That was mine"

"Well I ate it"

"I know that"

"Are you sure about that? Phone a friend? Ask the audience?" Hermione smiled at his muggle T.V show reference.

"Watch it often?"

"Yes and I could win a million"

"Really? Are you sure about that? Phone a friend? Echo..."

"Yes, on looks alone, I'm worth a few million"

"I'm totally not having this conversation with you"

Harry was looking at them both with curiosity. They were both talking so fast, and yet they could understand every word.

"Are you not?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you still talking to me?"

"Because I'm trying to get the last word, though you won't let me" She picked up the other half of the waffle he ate.

"Well we are going to be talking for awhile"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I don't let anybody get the last word, thank you."

"Well-"

"Why are you here _Cedric?" _ Ron spat forcefully, Cedric even had to wipe a load of spit of his face and wipe it on a cloth.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, everybody wondered what was going on. A sixth year was talking to a bunch of fourth years. Near enough every Gryffindor was watching this with interest. Cho had purposely sat behind Harry so she could listen.

"It's all right 'Mione" Ron nearly died with anger and Harry nearly fainted.

"I just wanted to talk to Hermione and Harry and of course you Ron" He added with a crooked grin. He then leant in to Hermione and whispered something in her ear.

"_You talk in your sleep..._" They both turned away from Harry and Ron on the bench so their backs were facing Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

"_What did I say_?"

"_You loved me_"

"_Well I do, I guess_" Cedric didn't care about the audience. He leant in and kissed her gently. Some of the Slytherin table pretended to be sick. The boys went 'Go on Ced' and the girls went 'Awww...'

Cho stormed out of the Great Hall.

"I will get you Cedric Diggory; you will be with me and not _her_" She said to herself as she broke down in the girls toilets.

**Alright guys, I need your help. I need something that Cho could do so it turns into a Prank war sort of. Don't just review, because I need your opinions. I'm not writing this for me, I'm writing this for you.**

**Don't just review, give me your opinions!**

**Any flames will be given to my fire eating goat. Bob. **


	6. Drooling Over Neck Bait

**Ok guys, I've got a starter Prank-ish thingy for Cho. I still want your prank ideas. So far I've got:**

**Water Balloons**

**Paint Balls (ouch). Those are the only physical Pranks so far. My favourite are mental ones.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything apart from the plot.**

Cho was ready, she had her plan. It was up to Cedric and Hermione now. She had to be sneaky for this and she had to eavesdrop a lot.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes Mister Diggory?"

"Are other students allowed into other common rooms?"

"As long as they are invited" The old mine replied with a twinkle in his eye. He knew that Cedric was asking about Gryffindor and Hufflepuff especially.

"Thank you sir,"

"Pleasure Mister Diggory, pleasure"

Cho grinned, _oh yes, this will be good_. She found Lavender and Pavarti in the girl's toilets.

"I told you they were going out" She smirked at the girls doing their makeup in the mirror.

"Yeah, I can't believe she denied it" Lavender said whilst applying blood red lipstick.

"Maybe she is embarrassed about going out with him" Pavarti stated.

"Yeah, maybe she didn't want anyone to know because she doesn't want to go out with anyone smarter than her" Cho replied, knowing this would trigger rumours.

"Yeah! Oh my god! We have to tell Padma" And they ran out of the toilets, their makeup only half done. Cho smirked and walked over to the mirror and put on some blush. She found out that she looked much more attractive. She put on some shiny lip gloss that brought out her lips. Then some black eyeliner. Then she found some eye shadow. She chose silver, Cedric's eye colour. She didn't know that Cedric was a vampire, only Hermione, Dumbledore and his coven knew. She then found some very thin heel shoes, so she put them on and reduced them to her size. She then used a spell to curl her hair softly. She looked like a sexy Barbie doll in her opinion. If she was right, Cedric and Hermione would be in the Gryffindor common room. There were no classes as it was a Saturday. She knew the password to the Gryffindor common room. She made her way to the Fat Lady, receiving some hungry stares from the boys.

"Heart Shed"

"In you go"

She walked in to see Cedric and Hermione kissing, they seemed to be at it a lot now. Upon seeing Cho, Hermione broke it off.

"Hey Cho, you look nice"

"Hey Cedric" She completely ignored Hermione and looked at Cedric.

"Hello Cho, how are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Humph" He replied. He was had picked up a book and had settled his head in Hermione's lap. They both read the book together. Totally ignoring Cho as she stood in front of them, she had a back up plan. It was better than this. All she needed was the cover of nightfall.

"Guys, its time for lunch!" Harry came in and came back out again. Cedric and Hermione went to lunch hand-in-hand, with Cho sulking behind them.

They settled down on the Gryffindor table again, when a first year girl ran up to them and asked:

"Is it true?"

"What is?"

"That you kept your dating a secret because you were embarrassed that Cedric was smarter than you"

Hermione turned to Cedric but he had left, and everybody was looking at the doors slamming. Hermione sighed and put her fork down. She ran after him, hoping to find him. She checked every where, she even asked Moaning Myrtle to check the boys toilets. Nothing, she checked the Owlery and all the other towers. She gave up and came back to lunch. She shook her head at Harry and Ron. Signalling that she hadn't found him, she checked the Great Hall and then she had an idea.

She walked up to the seventh floor and said to herself

"I need a place to play the piano" And all of a sudden, two huge doors opened up and they revealed a Grand Black Piano. The room of requirement was found by Hermione at the start of the year. She played a few keys. She shrunk the piano and put it in her pocket. She then made sure that nobody was out in the hall ways before sprinting into the great hall. She made sure nobody was there. Everybody else had gone to the Hogsmeade visit.

She enlarged the piano and sat down on the stool she brought. She played the first chord of one of her favourite muggle song.

_Ohh, ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
Ohh, ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh,ohhhh_

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hanging'  
in a city so dead.  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted,(that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (we lost it)  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away

All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh,  
So much for my happy ending  
Ohh, ohh

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say (they say)  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they (But so are they)  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?(even know you?)  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do)

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (we lost it)  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you care  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhhh

She was aware of the audience of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor girls. She stopped and looked at them, they clapped and she moved the piano to the far end of the room.

"Hermione! Get in your ! It is time for the girl sleepover!" Lavender squealed.

"Right ok one sec!" Hermione left the room and sprinted up to the dorms. She grabbed her multicoloured pyjama bottoms and put them on, and then she got a white spaghetti top. She ran back down to the great hall. Where Lavender was stood on one of the tables.

"Alright guys! The girly sleepover has officially begun!" There were cheers and whoops.

"It is time to start with the muggle karaoke! Who is going to sing?" Hermione put her hand up, the Patil twins put their hands up and everybody else voted Lavender. She got a charmed C.D player and pressed play.

_(Hermione)_

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,_

_(Padma) _  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want,

_(Hermione)_  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,

_(Patil)_

So tell me what you want, what you really, really want,

_(Hermione)_  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really, really wanna zigazig ha.

_(All)_  
If you want my future forget my past,  
if you wanna get with me better make it fast,

Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine

(_Hermione)_  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,

_(Lavender)_  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want,

_(Hermione)_  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really, really wanna zigazig ha.

_(All)_  
If you wanna be my lover, you got to get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

_(Lavender)_  
What do you think about that now you know how I feel.

_(Padma)_  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,

_(Hermione)_  
I won't be hasty; I'll give you a try

_(Pavarti) _  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

_(Hermione)_

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,

(_Padma) _  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want,

_(Hermione)_  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really, really wanna zigazig ha.

_(All)_  
If you wanna be my lover, you got to get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

_(Hermione)_  
So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you got to listen carefully,  
we got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an

_(Lavender)  
E_asy V doesn't come for free; she's a real lady,

_(Hermione)  
_And as for me...Ah you'll see,

_(All)  
_Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.

If you wanna be my lover, you got to get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
If you wanna be my lover,

_(Hermione)_

You got to, you got to, you  
got to, you got to, you got to, slam, slam, slam, slam

_(Hermione)_  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
if you wanna be my lover

Some of the girls had started to jump on the beds that had been conjured and feathers were flying every where. Little did they know that Cedric was watching in the shadows, amused by the girl's performance. It wasn't bad, it was amazing. It was funny at the end.

"Hey, I'm going to the loo"

"Alright Herms"

"Come back for marshmallows!" She got out of the room and groaned.

"_Come back for marshmallows!_" She mocked Pavarti.

"Very funny Granger, I've missed you're humour" Hermione froze; she knew that voice anywhere. Suddenly she felt some cold lips press at the back of her neck. She leant into his touch, she missed it.

"Why did you leave before I managed to explain?"

"I jumped to conclusions, I needed air"

"I looked for you, everywhere"

"I was hunting in the forbidden forest"

"Oh, one second"

Hermione opened the door and said to the girls:

"He is back, so you know..."

"Yeah of course you can go!"

"Thanks!"

She closed the door and they went hand in hand to the Gryffindor Common Room. Cho followed them at a long distance; she had to get the second part of her plan...

Cho found a short cut and ran through it to the Common Room. She found a certain boy on the couch as sleep.

"Wake UP!" He jerked awake and she explained the plan to him.

"What? If she has a thing for me, why is she with Cedric?"

"To make you jealous" He agreed to her plan and he ran upstairs whilst Cho took the secret passage.

Just in time as Cedric and Hermione came in, kissing.

"Alright, time to sleep." He lay on the couch and pulled her with him. He hummed Halo by Beyonce to her.

"You know Beyonce?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes now go to sleep" And he pressed his ice cold lips to her temple.

"Goodnight Cedric"

"Goodnight Hermione" They way the name rolled off his tongue made her shiver. (And not from the cold) Hermione snuggled further in his chest and turned on her side. He wrapped his arms around her body, he closed his eyes. He could sleep, but can never dream. He closed his eyes, but kept on red alert just in case.

Hermione was in peace, she breathed evenly as her dream wore on.

"_I know what you are"_

"_Say it. Out loud. Say it!" The way he said it was so scary, fearful. Cedric was a vampire and she didn't know what proportion of him thirsted for her blood. _

"_Gambler"_

"_No"_

"_Moron"_

"_Nope"_

"_Gay"_

"_I get that a lot!" _Her dream had started to get weird, she was reliving different moments and then this happens.

"_Vamp-"_

"_Let us conga!" This was different, a Japanese old man with a stringy moustache had just busted through the clearing carrying a hose pipe. Then a purple elephant trampled through the trees wearing a sombrero and a cowboy suit. This was weird, but hey, it's her dream!_

Hermione was taken out of her weird dream by a pair of warm lips kissing her neck. (Her neck is the furthest from Cedric) Drowning it more like, slobber was rolling down her neck. She knew it wasn't Cedric; his whole body was ice cold. Then, it stopped and she plopped onto the couch. She rubbed her eyes and froze, she heard whimpering and a low growling. She turned around to face the left wall by the staircase to the dorms.

Cedric was gripping someone's throat, and his teeth were bared. He was also growling. That solves the growling, but who was he growling to. Whoever whimpered, whimpered again. Hermione stood up and Cedric's head snapped towards her, teeth bared. Hermione cowered and Cedric's face softened and he reluctantly let go of the person's throat. The person's face was hidden by the shadow of the fire light. He was grasping his throat. Hermione was certain it was a boy by the jealous and furious way Cedric growled and snapped. Cedric made his way over to Hermione and kissed the top of her head.

"_Get up now. Miss. Granger deserves to see who you are_" Cedric hissed at the crouched figure. He stood up and slowly walked into the light Hermione gasped and nearly fainted. Standing in the light was...

**Oh... A Sirius cliffy! Lol. Seriously though, it is! Anyway, this isn't a song fiction as much as I hope. Oh, wait. It is my story!!! So I'm gonna have a few songs every few chapters. Any requests??? **

**I'm gonna get to the point...**

**No beating around the bush....**

**REVIEW!**

**Any flames will be used to burn down my school. So.... Please No Flames!!**


	7. Men Like Burgers

**Okay I got two requests for songs. I'm not sure that I can use them but I will try. Many have complained about this being cliché. I hope you don't think so.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Mamma Mia references. **

"RON?" Hermione practically screamed. She was fuming, Ron knew about her relationship with Cedric so why?

"Hermione I'm real sorry! Cho told me that-"

"Cho Chang?" Hermione asked why Cho would do that...

Seeing that Hermione was relaxed, Ron moved to the arm chair.

"Yeah, Cho said that you were with Cedric to make me jealous" She was furious again. Ron looked to Cedric, he was deep in thought and then something hit him.

"I knew that Cho wouldn't give up that easily on the 'Pretty Boy'" Cedric plopped down on the couch and sighed, too clingy. And she would not give up until she got him back.

"Sorry Hermione, if I'd of known that Cho was untruthful I wouldn't have said yes"

"It's alright Ron, you didn't know. I just wish I could of smell-"

Hermione jabbed him sharply in the ribs, this didn't hurt him but he took the hint.

"Smelled?" Ron asked

"Umm... Well you know..." Cedric stuttered.

"Have you smelt her perfume? It is like real strong!" Hermione said, saving Cedric, she was a good liar. She just didn't get to lie that often. Cedric smiled gratefully at her, she was a keeper.

"Ummm yeah I guess it was strong" Ron stuttered. He still didn't believe them but it _was_ strong.

"So, Ronald, you best go to bed. We want you up fresh tomorrow!" Hermione clapped her hands together

"But its Saturday tomorrow, we have no classes for like three weeks because one of Snape's experimental potions blew up the dungeons and some of the class rooms"

That was a funny sight to watch. Snape was certain that this potion for healing broken bones without Skel-Grow. His exact words were 'I am the potions master' BOOM. It was funny, his hair was all smoky and on end and one hair had like a little flame (Like the ones of bombs and dynamite) going down this one hair and then it went out because Dumbledore put two fingers on it with out burning himself. The hilarious thing was that in the silence Dumbledore said

"Well then, I think some lemon drops would be nice"

"Don't care, off to bed!" Hermione said sternly. Ron mumbled some words that little witches and wizards shouldn't hear and went to bed.

Once they were sure he was out of earshot, Hermione sucked in a deep breath.

"That bloody bitch! Trying to steal someone else's... ERR! That little slut! She won't stop will she?" Cedric was going to answer but she cut him off.

"No she won't!"

"Hermione" He raised his voice. And her blood pulsing through her veins was obvious to him. He swallowed a large amount of venom. But it came back; he carried on swallowing until Hermione had calmed down.

"Hermione nothing is going to steal me from you. No matter what, I love you"

"I love you too" Cedric pulled Hermione onto the couch and pecked her neck softly, not trusting himself with her fully. He had lost count of how many times he had to swallow venom. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber. With no dreams.

The next morning was normal to start with. Hermione went to her dorm to get changed. She looked outside and opened the window...

It looked warm... So she put on some black skinny jeans and a plain white tank top. She slipped on some red sparkly ballet pumps. She tamed her hair into very soft curls, she slipped on a head band to match her shoes and she did her morning stuff. She went down to breakfast and grabbed a piece of toast and plated it, then some egg and then a blue berry muffin. Her favourite, she also grabbed some coffee with milk and two sugars. Her ideal breakfast!

Cedric saw Hermione plating her food up and eating it. He caught her eye and she grinned, showing a set of perfect white teeth. His venom got caught in his throat at that breath taking smile. _Imagine what she'll be like as a vampire... OKAY! Removing thought from head! _ He smiled back and she carried on eating. He picked at his scone, eating little bits and bobs.

Hermione had seen Cedric swallow, a great big bulge rolled down the inside of his throat. _Must be his venom... I wonder how good his control is..._

Suddenly Cho came swaggering in and perched herself on Cedric's lap. Hermione growled and Cedric pushed her away. Loads of wolf calls were made and Hermione nearly broke the fork in two. Cho kept trying to get to him; she even crawled across the table! It was weird, and then she started singing!

_Yes!  
I've been broken hearted!  
Blue since the day we parted,  
Why, Why did I ever let you go,_

_Mamma mia, now I really know,  
__My, my, I should not have let you go_

I was angry and sad when I knew we were through,  
I can't count all the times,  
I have cried over you,  
Look at me now,  
Will I ever learn,  
I don't know how,  
But I suddenly loose control,  
There's a fire within my soul.  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring,  
one more look and I forget everything.

Somebody then cast a silence charm on her because her horrible cat being dragged up the motorway voice had stopped screeching. We cheered and Cedric made no haste to come and sit by Hermione.

"Horrible huh?"

"I heard you at the sleepover, you can do much better!" Cedric replied. Smirking as she blushed crimson.

"Yeah... Well" He chuckled seductively and the girls surrounding nearly fainted, Ginny had gone purple. All the girls had a crazed obsession with Cedric.

"You look nice Hermione" Cedric complimented, not looking away from those chocolate eyes. She blushed again, one after the other.

"Not so bad yourself" He was wearing a white blouse that was not tucked in and rolled up to his forearms. He also had blue jeans on that made him look attractive and it worked for his pale skin. He was about to make her blush more when an owl flew onto Hermione's shoulder. It was carrying a formal looking letter, he watched as she gave the owl some blueberry muffin and opened the letter. She squealed in delight.

"Yes!" She squeaked, she read the letter out loud to Ron, Harry and Ginny and Cedric.

"_Dear Hermione,  
Hi how is it going? Auntie Donna is getting married. AGAIN! Geez that women goes through men like burgers, anyway, you've been invited to the wedding. I'm going to be there, along with Aunt Tanya. You can only bring one person though. She insisted on a muggle wedding. Your mum and dad have been sent an invite but unfortunately couldn't attend. Your little sister or something. Anyway I hope you can come with someone!_

_All my love,_

_Auntie Rosie_"

"Wow, did she say the word muggle?"

"Yeah her parents are squibs but promised to lead a normal life" Harry answered.

"But, I have to take one person...."

"I'm not going! Those women are barmy!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, I remember the last do, not pretty"

"HEY! My aunties and uncles are not that bad!"

"You're grand-mother and grand-father was at it like rabbits!" Ginny giggled at Dean Thomas' comment. He had met her aunties and uncles.

"Cedric... Do you want to go with me?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, if it's alright with you guys-"

"YES!" They all screamed. The rest of the hall was silent.

"Donnas getting married again!" Ron bellowed as if that answered everything. A chorus of understanding was passed to each student.

"Did I miss something?" Cedric asked.

"My aunties came to Hogwarts when I was in second year. You were in the hospital wing with a broken leg from Quidditch." Cedric nodded and Hermione wrote a reply.

_Dear Auntie Rosie,_

_Yay! She is getting married again! Geez! Anyway, I'm bringing Cedric Diggory. When is the wedding? Where is it? What time? _

_Send my love_

_Smiley_

She gave it to the owl and it flew away, no sooner did it come back.

Hermione read it aloud again.

"_Dear Smiley, it is nice that you remembered your old nickname! Anyway, the wedding is in Greece. I've heard that the Tri-Wizard thingy is held in your school so Donna had decided after the thingy. We know something that will be announced today in England. If you come about 9:00am that should give you and Cedric some time to get dressed with the outfits Tanya has brought. Tanya has found a new toy. Wait till you see him! The owl can travel fast because Bill Andy taught him to use the Floo. _

_All the best,_

_Rosie Posy!_"

Hermione beamed at Cedric, and he smiled her grin. His crooked grin that made her heart melt. They finished breakfast and they found out that the last task had been moved forward. It was tomorrow! Hermione asked Cedric about how he was feeling and he replied:

"I should do fine, the only way to kill me is to rip me to shreds and burn the pieces" Hermione shivered and Cedric placed an arm around her shoulder. The sound of Cedric being murdered like that was cruel.

She turned around and kissed him on the lips. Warm met cold for a battle for dominance with their tongues. When air for her became vital she broke it off. He looked at her curiously, but then she gasped:

"Humans need to breathe!" He smiled and they walked hand in hand around the grounds.

But all too soon, the next day came.

**What do you think? Good, Bad? You will find out more about Hermione's past in the wedding scene. I hope you don't think the Mamma Mia thing is weird. I've got writers block and it's the only thing I can think of for the event after the task thingy. **

**Review please!! **


	8. Eating Away The Heart

**Okay I got two requests for songs. I'm not sure that I can use them but I will try. Many have complained about this being cliché. I hope you don't think so.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Mamma Mia references. **

"RON?" Hermione practically screamed. She was fuming, Ron knew about her relationship with Cedric so why?

"Hermione I'm real sorry! Cho told me that-"

"Cho Chang?" Hermione asked why Cho would do that...

Seeing that Hermione was relaxed, Ron moved to the arm chair.

"Yeah, Cho said that you were with Cedric to make me jealous" She was furious again. Ron looked to Cedric, he was deep in thought and then something hit him.

"I knew that Cho wouldn't give up that easily on the 'Pretty Boy'" Cedric plopped down on the couch and sighed, too clingy. And she would not give up until she got him back.

"Sorry Hermione, if I'd of known that Cho was untruthful I wouldn't have said yes"

"It's alright Ron, you didn't know. I just wish I could of smell-"

Hermione jabbed him sharply in the ribs, this didn't hurt him but he took the hint.

"Smelled?" Ron asked

"Umm... Well you know..." Cedric stuttered.

"Have you smelt her perfume? It is like real strong!" Hermione said, saving Cedric, she was a good liar. She just didn't get to lie that often. Cedric smiled gratefully at her, she was a keeper.

"Ummm yeah I guess it was strong" Ron stuttered. He still didn't believe them but it _was_ strong.

"So, Ronald, you best go to bed. We want you up fresh tomorrow!" Hermione clapped her hands together

"But its Saturday tomorrow, we have no classes for like three weeks because one of Snape's experimental potions blew up the dungeons and some of the class rooms"

That was a funny sight to watch. Snape was certain that this potion for healing broken bones without Skel-Grow. His exact words were 'I am the potions master' BOOM. It was funny, his hair was all smoky and on end and one hair had like a little flame (Like the ones of bombs and dynamite) going down this one hair and then it went out because Dumbledore put two fingers on it with out burning himself. The hilarious thing was that in the silence Dumbledore said

"Well then, I think some lemon drops would be nice"

"Don't care, off to bed!" Hermione said sternly. Ron mumbled some words that little witches and wizards shouldn't hear and went to bed.

Once they were sure he was out of earshot, Hermione sucked in a deep breath.

"That bloody bitch! Trying to steal someone else's... ERR! That little slut! She won't stop will she?" Cedric was going to answer but she cut him off.

"No she won't!"

"Hermione" He raised his voice. And her blood pulsing through her veins was obvious to him. He swallowed a large amount of venom. But it came back; he carried on swallowing until Hermione had calmed down.

"Hermione nothing is going to steal me from you. No matter what, I love you"

"I love you too" Cedric pulled Hermione onto the couch and pecked her neck softly, not trusting himself with her fully. He had lost count of how many times he had to swallow venom. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber. With no dreams.

The next morning was normal to start with. Hermione went to her dorm to get changed. She looked outside and opened the window...

It looked warm... So she put on some black skinny jeans and a plain white tank top. She slipped on some red sparkly ballet pumps. She tamed her hair into very soft curls, she slipped on a head band to match her shoes and she did her morning stuff. She went down to breakfast and grabbed a piece of toast and plated it, then some egg and then a blue berry muffin. Her favourite, she also grabbed some coffee with milk and two sugars. Her ideal breakfast!

Cedric saw Hermione plating her food up and eating it. He caught her eye and she grinned, showing a set of perfect white teeth. His venom got caught in his throat at that breath taking smile. _Imagine what she'll be like as a vampire... OKAY! Removing thought from head! _ He smiled back and she carried on eating. He picked at his scone, eating little bits and bobs.

Hermione had seen Cedric swallow, a great big bulge rolled down the inside of his throat. _Must be his venom... I wonder how good his control is..._

Suddenly Cho came swaggering in and perched herself on Cedric's lap. Hermione growled and Cedric pushed her away. Loads of wolf calls were made and Hermione nearly broke the fork in two. Cho kept trying to get to him; she even crawled across the table! It was weird, and then she started singing!

_Yes!  
I've been broken hearted!  
Blue since the day we parted,  
Why, Why did I ever let you go,_

_Mamma mia, now I really know,  
__My, my, I should not have let you go_

I was angry and sad when I knew we were through,  
I can't count all the times,  
I have cried over you,  
Look at me now,  
Will I ever learn,  
I don't know how,  
But I suddenly loose control,  
There's a fire within my soul.  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring,  
one more look and I forget everything.

Somebody then cast a silence charm on her because her horrible cat being dragged up the motorway voice had stopped screeching. We cheered and Cedric made no haste to come and sit by Hermione.

"Horrible huh?"

"I heard you at the sleepover, you can do much better!" Cedric replied. Smirking as she blushed crimson.

"Yeah... Well" He chuckled seductively and the girls surrounding nearly fainted, Ginny had gone purple. All the girls had a crazed obsession with Cedric.

"You look nice Hermione" Cedric complimented, not looking away from those chocolate eyes. She blushed again, one after the other.

"Not so bad yourself" He was wearing a white blouse that was not tucked in and rolled up to his forearms. He also had blue jeans on that made him look attractive and it worked for his pale skin. He was about to make her blush more when an owl flew onto Hermione's shoulder. It was carrying a formal looking letter, he watched as she gave the owl some blueberry muffin and opened the letter. She squealed in delight.

"Yes!" She squeaked, she read the letter out loud to Ron, Harry and Ginny and Cedric.

"_Dear Hermione,  
Hi how is it going? Auntie Donna is getting married. AGAIN! Geez that women goes through men like burgers, anyway, you've been invited to the wedding. I'm going to be there, along with Aunt Tanya. You can only bring one person though. She insisted on a muggle wedding. Your mum and dad have been sent an invite but unfortunately couldn't attend. Your little sister or something. Anyway I hope you can come with someone!_

_All my love,_

_Auntie Rosie_"

"Wow, did she say the word muggle?"

"Yeah her parents are squibs but promised to lead a normal life" Harry answered.

"But, I have to take one person...."

"I'm not going! Those women are barmy!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, I remember the last do, not pretty"

"HEY! My aunties and uncles are not that bad!"

"You're grand-mother and grand-father was at it like rabbits!" Ginny giggled at Dean Thomas' comment. He had met her aunties and uncles.

"Cedric... Do you want to go with me?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, if it's alright with you guys-"

"YES!" They all screamed. The rest of the hall was silent.

"Donnas getting married again!" Ron bellowed as if that answered everything. A chorus of understanding was passed to each student.

"Did I miss something?" Cedric asked.

"My aunties came to Hogwarts when I was in second year. You were in the hospital wing with a broken leg from Quidditch." Cedric nodded and Hermione wrote a reply.

_Dear Auntie Rosie,_

_Yay! She is getting married again! Geez! Anyway, I'm bringing Cedric Diggory. When is the wedding? Where is it? What time? _

_Send my love_

_Smiley_

She gave it to the owl and it flew away, no sooner did it come back.

Hermione read it aloud again.

"_Dear Smiley, it is nice that you remembered your old nickname! Anyway, the wedding is in Greece. I've heard that the Tri-Wizard thingy is held in your school so Donna had decided after the thingy. We know something that will be announced today in England. If you come about 9:00am that should give you and Cedric some time to get dressed with the outfits Tanya has brought. Tanya has found a new toy. Wait till you see him! The owl can travel fast because Bill Andy taught him to use the Floo. _

_All the best,_

_Rosie Posy!_"

Hermione beamed at Cedric, and he smiled her grin. His crooked grin that made her heart melt. They finished breakfast and they found out that the last task had been moved forward. It was tomorrow! Hermione asked Cedric about how he was feeling and he replied:

"I should do fine, the only way to kill me is to rip me to shreds and burn the pieces" Hermione shivered and Cedric placed an arm around her shoulder. The sound of Cedric being murdered like that was cruel.

She turned around and kissed him on the lips. Warm met cold for a battle for dominance with their tongues. When air for her became vital she broke it off. He looked at her curiously, but then she gasped:

"Humans need to breathe!" He smiled and they walked hand in hand around the grounds.

But all too soon, the next day came.

**What do you think? Good, Bad? You will find out more about Hermione's past in the wedding scene. I hope you don't think the Mamma Mia thing is weird. I've got writers block and it's the only thing I can think of for the event after the task thingy. **

**Review please!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I just want to get this finished. **

**Disclaimer: Where have you been the past 7 chapters?**

Cedric woke up and prepared himself for the tournament. It was the last task and after this it was Hermione's aunts wedding. Once he had got dressed and taken a shower he went down to breakfast. All the girls swooned when he walked past. He sat by his mates, but near Hermione. Cedric hadn't seen his mates in a while.

"Hey Cedric, what's up?" Michael asked.

"Nothing... Just excited about the last task"

"Are you sure? You look a bit pale" _I'd better think on my feet. Fast Puberty can't help me now_ Cedric thought.

"It's just protein. I've been eating a lot of fish"

"Oh" Mike seemed to let it drop... For now, he would bring it up after the task. Headmaster Dumbledore stood up.

"Good morning students. After breakfast if you could make your way down to the Quidditch field and the third and final task will begin" He sat down and they started eating.

Hermione caught Cedric's eye and smiled, he smiled back and finished his breakfast. So did Hermione, she had intentions of sneaking into the maze. She snuck around and eavesdropped on Dumbles. She was an unregistered Animagus. She can turn into a lioness, she was curious about a potion lying around. She drank it and BOOM! Ears and a tail!

As breakfast finished, she made her way to the stands. She saw the maze and ran down when she saw Cedric. She hugged him.

"Be careful, don't worry, I won't die" He smiled and Hermione kissed his cheek before disappearing into the crowd. She ran around the corner of the stands and turned into a bulky, but elegant lioness. She leaped to the edge of the maze and clawed at it. It opened and she heard Dumbledore give the champions instructions. She would follow Harry and keep an eye on Cedric.

"GO!" Dumbledore boomed, Hermione perked her ears up and hid as she saw Harry walk her way. She followed carefully behind, this worked well until he found Cedric. They made their way together and she jumped ahead after finding a shortcut. She sniffed her way to the cup and touched it with her nose just as they were approaching. She got a tuft of hair snagged on one of the diamonds. So she ducked and waited for her revealing. It never happened; instead she was swirled around and dropped at a high height. She landed behind a gravestone,

Wait... A gravestone?

"Cedric back to the cup!" Harry screamed. Hermione stuck her head out; she was in a graveyard, obviously. And Wormtail had just cut off his hand. He kept Harry and Cedric against a gravestone using magical bonds. Harry had given up and was watching, whilst Cedric was thrashing and by the looks of it, the bonds were weak against him. He broke free but it was too late. A raspy voice spoke:

"Kill the spare!" Hermione growled loud and jumped out behind the stone. She felt all eyes on her; she ran over to Wormtail and pounced on him. She tore into his skin and suddenly she was flown across the yard and into Cedric. He caught the lioness, not knowing it was Hermione, and set her on the ground.

"KILL HIM!!" He voice was stronger now and a green light shot over the Cedric. It hit him squarely in the chest. But it just slowed him down. He fell to the floor next to the lioness, he had to pretend.

"CEDRIC!" Harry screamed, and then he screamed in pain. His scar was hurting so badly. And then with a drop of Harry's blood. Voldemort was reawakened. He sauntered over to Cedric.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

"Sure a pretty boy..." Hermione got up and sniffed Cedric whilst Voldy was busy with Harry, he smiled and she licked his stone cold face.

"What is this? A lioness?" Hermione froze and turned around, she flashed her teeth and pounced in the other direction to Peter, she tore him apart and he was no more. Voldy was getting ready to cast a spell on Cedric's body, but Harry started screaming and that resulted in a battle. Harry won after his parents came to him. Harry ran over to the cup but Hermione cut his back, he couldn't forget Cedric!

"Oh right yeah," He picked up Cedric's body and made his way to the cup. Cedric opened one eye and smiled at the lioness. She would get along with Tom.

They came back to the school and Harry started crying, holding on to Cedric's body. Amos and his wife knelt down beside Cedric and wept hysterically, Dumbledore asked Harry what had happened.

"Cup... Graveyard... Wormtail... Voldemort reborn... Lioness saved me" Harry looked over to the lioness, stood over Cedric's body, licking his face.

"Poor dear" Miranda Diggory said "Doesn't know he is d-d-DEAD!" And the crying started all over again. Then Cedric's eyes flickered open, and he sat up, with the lioness on top of him. Licking him to death.

"CEDRIC?" Everybody screamed and asked. He nodded and asked what happened. Harry explained and he said all he remembered was the lioness saving him and Harry. They looked at the lioness and Hermione licked her paws. But a battle was raging, Moody started to twitch as Harry said that wasn't Moody because he saw Barty Jr. Drinking something and turning into Moody. Snape splashed some potion onto Moody's face and he turned back into Barty Jr... But some landed on Hermione and she turned back. Cedric got up and walked over to Hermione.

"You saved me?" Hermione nodded and their lip met in a fiery kiss. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She parted her lips and his tongue explored her mouth. When air became vital, they parted and pressed their foreheads together.

"Thank you"

"No problem, I'm really fighting fate to keep you alive"

People rejoiced as the other champions found the entrance of the maze and walked back out. They were just about to award points when a bunch of death eaters apparated, they had found their way through the boundaries. Hermione ran and grabbed her wand, it was sitting on top of her robes, and she took them off and foolishly put her wand in her pocket. She drew it and battled Lucius Malfoy, it was going well until the others ran, and the death eaters knew they couldn't win. But Hermione and Lucius were adamant. He sent killing curses that she managed to dodge.

"**Sectum Sempra!**" It was a spell that Hermione had never heard before; she fell to her knees as she felt slashes all over her body. Malfoy laughed at the weak witch with blood all over her. He was sure she would die, to much blood had been lost.

Malfoy apparated and left Hermione in the forest, the last thing she felt was a deep burning.

Cedric had heard Hermione's screams and ran at full speed to her. She was on the floor, bleeding to death. Tom and Mitch were blood thirsty when they ran through the clearing. Cedric tried to fight them off. That gave him enough time to bite Hermione where there was no blood. Her neck had a small cut on it, but he was sure he could handle it. He moved closer and nipped the flesh, causing blood to seep out. Cedric couldn't help himself, he licked the wound.

Oh how it tasted delicious! He couldn't help himself. He had a little bit more.

He didn't think he could stop himself.

**Again, I don't care if you review. I want this over with so I can start my crossover. I deleted Dragon Love because it was going no where. I'm sorry about the quality of the Final Task thing. I'm getting ready for the wedding scene. **

**Will you review?**

**Don't know...**

**Will you review?**

**Don't care...**

**Will you review?**

**Don't count on it...**


	10. Burn Baby Burn!

The wedding is in this!! I might do another Cedric romance. Maybe O/C.

Cedric/OC yeah, I'll do that!

**Disclaimer: You recognise it? Guess what? I don't own it! I don't own Mamma Mia! **

Hermione felt a deep burning, starting at her neck and then it spread. Then it dimmed... It was replaced by nothingness. A dull throbbing and then she was at peace.

Cedric carried on, he couldn't stop himself. It was everything he imagined and more. It tasted like pork and cinnamon.

_CEDRIC! STOP!_ A voice screamed in is mind.

_But I don't want to..._

_YOU BLOODY WELL WILL! _ This voice was seriously scary. Then he had a sudden moment. A chill went through his dead brain; he pulled his teeth from her neck. He took a few deep breaths before putting his teeth to her neck once more. He bit and venom transferred from his mouth into her body.

The burning had returned now, it was intense. Hermione was knocked out though. She couldn't scream, but she could feel the burn. The fire spread through her brain. Destroying it, a burning came from her feet, crisping and frazzling them. It flamed to her stomach sizzling it and it carried on until it reached her heart. She woke and screamed.

Cedric heard Hermione scream as the fire reached her heart. She was changing, she was doing well. But her screams upset him, he had never drunk human blood and Hermione's tasted the best. It gave him a good feeling. But he craved more, he had nearly killed her. Her screams echoed in his mind. Then they stopped, and she opened his eyes. And he gasped.

The burn was melting now, Hermione coughed lightly and Cedric opened his eyes. He gasped. Her hair fell in ringlets and her eyes were a light honey colour. She had more of a figure and pale suited her.

"Um... Hi Cedric" She smiled; it showed a set of breath taking white teeth.

"Don't do that" He kept his eyes trained on the floor.

"What?"

"Don't smile like that... its breath taking" She smiled again his unneeded breath hitched. She walked over to him and kissed the corner of his mouth so he was left wanting more. He pulled forward but she stopped him.

"I need to hunt, I have a-"She massaged her throat and Cedric understood. He hadn't hunted in awhile either. He took her hand and they ran to the edge of the forest. She took a deep breath in and gave in to her senses. She leaped forward for a giant spider. Before she went for it though, it turned and leaped towards her. Cedric fed on his hippogriff in a tree ready to come down and help her but she moved to fast to be seen even by Cedric. Next thing he knew, she was battling another spider. He leaped down and caught another Hippogriff and tossed it towards her. She drained the spider and they fed on the Hippogriff together. They spilt it; Hermione was fully satisfied with her fill. And she waited for Cedric whilst he finished his.

A few more moments passed and Cedric finally stood up. His eyes were vibrant amber. They smiled at each other before hearing:

"HERMIONE WHERE ARE YOU?" Harry's voice echoed. Cedric put her arms around her, restraining her best he could, but she was just limp.

"Hermione? Don't you have a craving?"

"No....."

"Not at all?" She shook her head.

"It doesn't smell too nice. It smells like poo" She wriggled her nose and Cedric chuckled. But then stopped, a branch snapped behind them. About 100 meters, a light was cast upon them and Cedric turned around. Harry and Ron were on their brooms, looking at Cedric and all the blood. Their gaze turned to the girl who was facing the other way.

"Cedric? Who is that?" Ron asked, jumping off his broom. Cedric put his arm out blocking Ronald from moving any closer. Hermione turned around and Harry gasped. Ron was drooling onto Cedric's arm.

"Hermione....?" Harry asked. The beautiful girl nodded, and jumped into a tree.

"What happened?" Harry asked. This time Cedric answered

"Harry, Ronald. Hermione has been turned into a vampire"

Cedric and Hermione flinched, waiting for the reaction. But what they got surprised them.

Laughter

"Yeah right, Herms ain't one of those things" Cedric growled at Ron, who then ceased laughing. Harry and Ron then looked angry.

"WHAT? SHE IS A VAMPIRE? YOU ARE A BEAST HERMIONE" Ron screamed and got back on his broom. Harry grunted and flew away, Ron in tow.

Cedric and Hermione were left in the clearing.

"Well umm... We better Floo to Greece" Cedric stuttered. Hermione nodded and they went back to the castle. Just before they got into the Entrance Courtyard, Cedric turned to Hermione.

"Quick, put this black cloak on" He handed her a midnight black cloak; she tied it around her neck and popped the hood up.

"And keep your head down" He hissed, she nodded and put down her head. She reminded herself of little red riding hood. Apart from this version is twisted.

They entered the hall just as Dumbledore was ensuring that everything was fine. Many heads turned to the black cloaked figure.

"Mister Diggory, I will talk after to you both" Dumbledore croaked. He already had a scar across his face. Cedric nodded.

"Now then, if they champions could be as so kind to stand up here" They nodded and stood at the front.

"Fleur, you may be rewarded last place. With 100 points" Everybody clapped her and she flipped her hair and accepted a small trophy.

"Viktor, you may be awarded fourth place with 110 points" People cheered and he accepted his trophy.

"Harry and Cedric...." The hall was silent, it was anxious to hear the news.

"Cedric, you shall be rewarded joint first place along with Harry" Everybody got onto their feet and clapped, whooped, and cheered. Hermione however, couldn't.

People stared at her, because she was on the end of Hufflepuff table, head bowed down. They muttered:

"So ungrateful!"

"Ugh, I can't believe she isn't happy!"

Everybody was sent to their dorms, apart from Cedric and Hermione. They made their way to the office. Hand in hand, again people were staring. As they climbed up to the staircase, Hermione clung closer to Cedric. They sat down and looked at headmaster.

"Hermione, Cedric I understand that you have a wedding to attend."

"Yes sir" Hermione answered, her voice sounded unnatural to her.

"Cedric, can Hermione control herself?"

"Very well headmaster" He replied.

"Does anybody know of her new form?"

"Harry and Ronald Weasley, they were furious with Hermione"

Dumbledore placed a scared hand on his beard and stroked it.

"You may use the Floo here, and make your way to Greece. Enjoy"

"Thank you headmaster" They chorused, they stepped into the Floo.

WEDDDDDDINNNNNGGGG!

Hermione and Cedric were taken to separate rooms by the village people to get dressed.

Cedric was wearing a tux and Hermione was wearing a lilac silky dress.

Cedric didn't bother changing his hair. Joan called it his 'sex hair'.

Hermione put it up in a smooth ponytail and added the little ring of flowers around her head. She squealed and got ready with the shoes. No sign of Rosie, Tanya or Donna so far. Hermione made her way to the church, with the other bridesmaids. Donna looked stunning.

Her hair was worn down, still dirty blonde and her dress flowed out around her. It was white and hand butterflies across the netting at the front of the dress. The organ started playing and Hermione moved down the isle. She could see Cedric's look of happiness and lust as she walked past. She sat down beside Cedric and listened to the priest.

"Who is the man she is marrying?" Cedric whispered in vampire hush-hush.

"Sam. They go way back" She answered. Cedric nodded; Hermione sure had a strange family.

"And do you, Donna, take Sam to be your husband"

"I DO! HUBBA, HUBBA!" Hermione giggled, Cedric raised his eyebrows.

"That was Aunt Clarice; she's 80 years old and a bit mad..."

The after party was amazing. Light's glowed up the romantic court yard. I decided now was best for Cedric to meet my aunts and uncles. I tugged him across the yard to my aunts and uncles.

"Hey guys!" Bill chirped.

"Hey Bill!" I squealed and hugged him. He was the adventurous type.

"Alright guys, this is Cedric" Cedric stepped from behind and waved.

"Hi, I'm Bill Anderson!" Bill shook hands with Cedric.

"I'm Rosie!" A plump woman that looked like Mrs. Weasley kissed Cedric's cheek.

"I'm Harry Bright" A business man said. Him and Cedric shook hands and smiled.

"I'm Tanya!" A slim woman in a red sexy dress said before a sip of her colourful cocktail.

"Hello, I'm Cedric Diggory, Hermione's boyfriend"

"HERMIONE YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Rosie squealed. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. The group carried on chatting until Rosie started singing to Bill.

"Cedric watch this, it happens all the time"

_**ROSIE:  
If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me let me know  
Gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go  
When you're feeling down**_

If you're all alone  
When the pretty birds have flown  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best  
And it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test  
If you let me try

Take a chance on me  
Take a chance on me

We can go dancing

BILL:  
We can go walking

ROSIE:  
As long as we're together  
Listen to some music

BILL:  
Maybe just talking

ROSIE:  
You'd get to know you better  
'Cause you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do  
When I dream I'm alone with you  
It's magic  
You want me to leave it there

BILL:  
Afraid of a love affair

ROSIE:  
But I think you know  
That I want you so!

If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me

ROSIE & BILL:  
If you need me, let me know  
Gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go  
When you're feeling down

If you're all alone  
When the pretty birds have flown  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best  
And it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test  
If you let me try

ROSIE:  
Take a chance on me

BILL:  
Come on, give me a break will you?

ROSIE:  
Take a chance on me:

Oh, you can take your time, baby  
I'm in no hurry  
Know I'm gonna get you  
You don't wanna hurt me

BILL:  
Baby, don't worry

ROSIE:  
I ain't gonna let you  
Let me tell you now  
Our love is strong enough  
To last when things get rough  
It's magic

ROSIE & BILL:  
You say that I waste my time  
But I can't get you off my mind  
And I think you know  
That I want you so__

Rosie had got onto the tables and we all clapped, Cedric asked Hermione a few questions and she answered them. About Harry being gay and stuff like that.

It approached midnight and everybody turned in. Rosie and Tanya gave Cedric and Hermione the double bed suite in the newest hotel.

BEDDDRRRRROOOOMMMM!!!

Hermione slipped the dress off and put on her P.J's. They were black silk and they had little hot pink monkeys on them, Shorts and a very short strap top that doesn't even cover her belly.

Cedric slipped off his jacket and changed into his bottoms. They were just black fabric. He lay on top of the satin quilts and waited as Hermione joined him on the bed. They talked and they kissed, it was like a craving. For each other,

It got pretty passionate and soon they were pulling down trousers and shorts and taking off tops.

**And you can guess what they did. I'm having a few more chapters and then I'm done. So Living With Barbie should be done soon. Because graduation is coming up!**


	11. Last Chapter, Soz Its Short

**This is the last chapter. **

**Don't own anything you recognise.**

The next morning they Flooed to Hogwarts and Dumbledore were making an announcement.

"A Goodbye student of Hogwarts, for some this is the first goodbye of many before coming back. For others this is the last goodbye. Students from other schools, you are welcome forever in these halls, it will be sad to see you leave as you have been a pleasure. I will end this speech with two words"

"TUCK IN" The hall chorused. Everybody laughed and they did in fact, tuck in.

Cedric and Hermione visited each others houses. Every night, even though far away, Cedric ran to her bedroom window and stayed with her. They spent most of their days apart like this. Everybody lived happily, but with Fudge's denial of Voldy being back, the next year was the worst.

**The End**

**Finished! I know it was short but most books' last page is only a quarter full, plus I don't want to bore you, I thought I'd give you an easy read. **


End file.
